Big Hero Six
by Benjamin236
Summary: Facing all new threats, watch the Big Hero Six show the world why they're Tokyo's number one super hero team.
1. Velocity

Big Hero Six

Issue 1: Velocity

_Tokyo Dome_

_November 20th 9:00am TST(Tokyo Standard Time)_

Currently a press junket was going on for the Prime Minister of Japan. Currently he was speaking out about the recent monster attacks that as of lately were getting more coverage by news and media outlets.

"Mister Prime Minister." A news reporter called out gaining the man's attention. "Do you believe that the government team Big Hero Six can stop this threat?"

"Oh of course, regardless of being down a member. I put my faith in that team that they can and will get the job done." The Prime Minister known as Shinzo Abe stated while noting how many people were writing down the comment.

"Mister Prime Minister over here." Another news reporter called out earning Shinzo's attention. "Does your cabinet knows about who might be in charge of these monsters?"

"We have some leads but rather keep them to ourselves at the time." Shinzo answered back earning a few nods of approval while others shook their head in disapproval.

"I have a...OH GOD!" A news reporter had started off before horror swept through the press junket. Everyone saw one of the Prime Ministers cabinet members on the ground dead. It all happened so fast in a flash.

"Prime Minister with me." One of his security detail ordered as the group led the rest of the cabinet out of the dome. It looked like it was time for Big Hero Six to get in action.

_Tokyo Dome_

_10:00am TST_

"Alright Hiro, what are we dealing with?" Fred asked as he wasn't too good with the brain part of these operations. He had the ability to turn into a "Godzilla" type person. So thinking wasn't apart of his normal "stick" you could say.

"I'm trying to figure that out Fredzilla." Hiro answered back earning a growl from Fred. Hiro was the brains of the team. Super genius level smarts but still no street smarts.

"What's there to figure out? Dude died...badly." Fred replied back not really getting the whole point of investigating a crime scene. The persons dead and the killer was still out there. So why were they wasting time here.

"You can always learn something Fred, even from a crime scene." Wasabi-No Ginger answered this time. He was the teams swordsman.

"Hey Honey Lemon, can you get me a energy reader?" Hiro said asking the only woman on the team now.

"Sure, just a second." Aiko replied back before reaching into what appeared to be a purse and pulled out the object Hiro was asking for. Honey Lemon otherwise known as Aiko's power was that she access what a "Unknown Dimension" that was inside of her "Power Purse" and pull an object from anywhere in the world.

"Thank you." Hiro said before turning the machine on as he started to scan the crime scene.

**"Was the scan successful?" **The robotic member of the team asked. Their name was Baymax, his personality was based on Hiro's father.

"It was and the readings I'm getting is that it's some sort of speedster." Hiro informed the group.

"Should we call Leiko in? The best way to catch a speedster is with a speedster." Aiko said as the former speedster left the team to be a "Champion" or something like that.

"We should be able to capture whoever this person is on our own. I'm sure our commander should have a plan and if not I can think of one. It shouldn't be too difficult." Hiro replied back before the energy reader started to go off.

"That's not supposed to happen right?" Fred asked as Hiro's and Wasabi-No Gingers eyes narrowed.

"We have company." Wasabi-No Ginger announced while pulling out his swords and getting into his swordsman stance.

"Yeah, it seems like the monster is back for more." Hiro added on as everyone went on guard.

"There!" Wasabi-No Ginger stated as he slashed the air with his blades which was charged with his Qi energy. The blue waves of energy hit apart of the dome.

"What was that?" Fred said not getting the point of Wasabi's attack.

"The monster." Wasabi started off before charging his blades. "He was right there but was able to move out of the way."

"Man why can't it grow fifty feet or something." Fred complained as his powers were a bit useless in this situation.

"If it did that we would be a worse situation." Aiko chimed in as she was holding what appeared to be two high tech pistols. "Besides all it has it speed, no power."

**"We shouldn't make such assumptions about an unknown opponent."** Baymax stated before the robot found himself flying back a few feet.

"Baymax!" Hiro cried out seeing the robot blown back.

"Take that back, the monster has power." Aiko cried before firing out a few bullets that seemed to be able to hone in on the monster.

"I gotcha covered." Wasabi said before slashing the air once more as two waves of Qi energy came out of his blade and went towards the monster who seemed to get hit.

"What is that thing." Hiro commented while noticing the monster was all green. Looking at it's form, it seemed like it was in some sort of shell.

**"Analyzing."** Was all Baymax could say now that he recovered from the blow he received earlier. As the monster roared in response before it ran away once again.

"Were you able to get anything Baymax?" Hiro questioned wanting to know if he had some data that he could use for to help them.

"**Yes, I was able to get an image and I'm still running the creature through my database. So I'm not getting any results."** Baymax explained to the team.

"Well let's get back to base and regroup. Maybe we can figure out where this monster came from." Fred said earning nods of approval from his teammates as Big Hero Six were about to embark on a villain organization that's been running for decades.

_Unknown Location Outside of Tokyo, Japan_

_12:00pm _

A male was looking into the Capital of Japan with a look of nostalgia on his face. It had been a long time since he had last visited Japan. As a matter of fact it's been eight years since he lived in the capital area. He had moved to Paris, France to become a chef in his own restaurant which he had to admit was doing quite well. The reason as to why he was here was because a former group of his enemies were active once more.

_I would leave it to Wizard but I know she's busy with her Phantoms. Hopefully the worms aren't becoming a problem once more._ That was the inner thoughts of one Tendou Souji as he made his way into the city. The man who was known to the world as "Kamen Rider Kabuto" was back home once again.

_How will the Big Hero Six deal with the worms? Just who or what is "Kamen Rider Kabuto". It looks like you'll have to read issue two to find out huh._

**A/N**

This was the first issue of my Big Hero Six run. I had run into some "controversy" when I used the words "Kamen Rider". I mean the guy in charge gave us the opportunity to bring in other characters from different words so I came up with a way to bring in Kamen Riders. That didn't go over to well so all I did was change the name as you will see in chapter two. With that said I'm going to use my original ideas I had so you can say fanfiction will get the "Exclusive".

Also the reason Leiko aka Go-Go Tomago isn't on the team is that another writer has her on his team. Since I'm posting it on here though, I might bring her back into the team.


	2. Armored Warriors

_Issue 2: Armored Warrior?_

Currently our heroes were back at their base. Going over the information Baymax was able to recover they creature had no other history on this planet. At least on their records.

"What do you have for me heroes?" Their commander questioned as they were giving him a briefing about their encounter.

"Minus the stuff Baymax was able to get. Not that much Commander, whatever they're, they're fast." Hiro said as he usually spoke for the team when it came to briefings.

"I tried slicing and dicing him sir but nothing seemed to work." Wasabi added saying the role he did in the mission.

"Same, but we were able to hit him once." Aiko said as their Commander nodded in response at the information.

"I did nothing, too fast for me to do anything." Fred commented as that earned the Commanders attention.

"How goes the project Fred?" The Commander asked as the rest of the team didn't know what that project was.

"It's going good, I still need to work on it. Speaking of which, I'm going to do that now chief, so later." Fred said before leaving the briefing room.

"Fred won't be with you for a while, I have him doing something for me. Heroes, go back to the-." The Commander started off before an alert started to come in. Typing a few keys, a video image of the person calling appeared. It was one of the many people who worked with the Big Hero Six.

"Sir, there appears to be trouble, it's that monster wreaking havoc down time. So far everyone is alive." The person informed the group who were happy to hear some good news.

"Big Hero Six, move out, get to that location and stop this thing." The Commander ordered as the group was taking their land vehicle which would get them there in no time.

_With Tendou_

_1:00pm_

The man was visiting the house he used to live in. He felt a bit of nostalgia while looking at the household. Tendou went on to reminiscing about the old days before he moved on with his life.

_I still can't believe the public still calls us "Armored Warriors". _Tendou started off while remembering the label. _We're a race of people who stumble or are given these mystical armors to fight against our "rogues". Then again there have been a few people to acknowledge the "fan" term. As a few of his fellow warriors came to mind. Oh well, I just hope Wizard is able to handle whatever her monsters throw at her. Maybe she will be the one to end this cycle between our races and there's._ Tendou said before a red beetle came towards him. Since it was a hassle to put the armor on piece by their race came up with a way to store the armor in unique ways. His was in the form of a red beetle.

"Trouble?" He asked the sentient armor which nodded in response. "Well let's go." As the duo started to go towards the scene of the crime that was going on.

_With Big Hero Six_

Our group of five were currently doing damage control. Aiko with her tracking bullets and Wasabi trying to connect with a Qi wave energy. It seemed like they needed to switch tactics.

"Baymax, you have a strategy?" Hiro asked as his mind was going a mile per minute trying to formulate a plan.

"**Indeed, we should try trapping the creature in some sort of container."** Baymax answered as Hiro nodded at the information.

"Okay, maybe the plan I came up with to catch Gogo could work." Hiro said as he had thought of a way to capture Gogo if her powers were to ever go out of control.

"RAAARRRR." Their current opponent shouted in defiance. Before it took off in a blur.

"It's getting away." Aiko cried out as she continued to unload her blaster with hopes that they would hit their mark. The bullets missed but they all noticed something had come and knocked the creature back.

"Who's there?" Wasabi asked preparing his blades once more in case this was a foe and not an enemy.

"Leave, you're no match for this worm." A male voice called out as the team tried to find where they were coming from only to be looking around aimlessly. They focused back on the battle to see the worm knock whoever they were fighting back.

"Like hell, we're Big Hero Six, which means we defend this city." Aiko said before hearing a chuckle in the wind. As they saw the creature get knocked back a few feet again once more.

"Why do you defend this city?" As for a brief second they saw the male who was talking to them. "Is it because you're told too or because you have too?" As they saw the male become a blur once more.

As that question halted our heroes, someone was questioning their resolve, something no villain let alone hero had ever done before.

"Grrrrr." The creature said as the creatures skin started to "shed" to reveal its true form which looked like some sort of bee alien hybrid. Seeing their form the creature apparently decided to cut its loss and leave.

"Speechless huh? I guess you aren't Japan's number one team then." Tendou said before everyone saw a large shadow was coming down towards them. Taking a closer look they saw it was Fred who apparently was going to stomp on the man for that insult.

"How's this for an answer." Fred shouted as his foot connected with Tendou.

"What the heck was that Fred?" Aiko shouted as Fred just stomped on their mystery man.

"You know how my anger is Honey Lemon." Fred said using that as an excuse for his action. "Besides he had it coming, talking about us not being heroes."

"You're right, your childish heroes." Tendou claimed as everyone was shocked to see him lift Fred in his monster form.

"What are you?!" Fred asked as he found himself on the ground.

"My race never really came up with a name as to what we should call ourselves. The people of Japan call us "Armored Warriors" so I guess you can label me a "Armored Warrior" then." Tendou said before taking off in a blur of speed once more.

"Armored Warrior?" Hiro muttered to himself as those things were myths. Stories people told their kids before they went to bed at night. There was no way that they were actually real.

"So our mystery guy is from an alien race calling themselves "Armored Warriors." Aiko summarized as she was processing this information.

"Let's clean up guys, we might be stepping into something bigger than just Japan." Wasabi said earning nods from the rest of his team as they started to clean up the area of wreckage.

**A/N**

Again, sorry for the chapters being so short. I have to pull back as to how much I put into them but since they're on here. You won't have to worry about that anymore. Also if anyone could let me know how I'm doing in terms of how characters sounds like. I'm referencing the Big Hero Six's appearance in the "Spider-Man Ends of The Earth" issue and that's not a lot to go on. I know there's wiki's and Comicvine but none of them really let you know how they sound as a character.


	3. Nest

_Issue 3: Nest_

Currently we find out heroes back at their base. With the words Tendou said still ringing in their heads. Our heroes thoughts are currently elsewhere.

"So." The Commander called out getting the heroes attention. "How did it go? Were you able to get some more information?"

"Yeah Commander, the monster is called a worm." Hiro said speaking for the team.

"Good information, who was that mysterious man you encountered? Sensor showed he was moving at the same speed as that "Worm."

"Yeah, turns out the guy is an alien of some sorts." Aiko answered back earning a look of interest from the Commander.

"An alien who looks human?" The Commander questioned as it never occurred to him that other life forms out there could look like humans.

"Yes, he said he was a "Armored Warrior"." Wasabi stated as the Commander face for a split second was one of shock.

"If that's the case, I'm taking Big Hero Six off the case." The Commander replied back earning a look of shock and in some cases anger.

"What!" Fred roared out not liking that one bit. "Why the hell are you doing that?"

"Nothing good comes from hanging around "Armored Warriors". They're in a league of their own and honestly you five would only be in the way." The Commander answered back leaving little to no room for an argument.

"That's not a good enough answer Commander." Aiko said not liking that reply one bit. "What do you know about these "Armored Warriors" that we don't?"

"_I don't answer to you_, you should know that by now but I will humor you." The Commander started off while making the first part of his sentence very clear he didn't have to put up with this attitude. "Armored Warriors have the ability to reach "god" like levels when it comes to those armors. They're monsters in disguise and given your skill levels. You would lose to them in a heartbeat."

"Oh, so you're questioning our heroism as well?" Fred asked earning a look of confusion from The Commander.

"Clearly you five have something else on your mind. You're off the active roster until tomorrow morning. Dismissed!" The Commander informed the team who left the briefing room.

"I'm going to train." Wasabi informed the group as he wanted to blow off some steam.

"Right behind ya." Fred said as he too was holding in some anger he wanted to release.

"I'm in my room if you need me." Hiro said as he wanted some time to think.

"**Shall I accompany you?" **Baymax asked as he had the battle data in his brain.

"Take a break Baymax, you need to go through your standard systems update." Hiro answered back as Baymax seemed to have forgotten that.

"I'll go with you Baymax, I need to go by the tech department anyway." Aiko said as she wanted to pick up a few weapons from the armory. It seems like Tendou's words has gotten to the team more than they wanted to admit.

_With Tendou_

_2:00pm, TST_

Currently the man of the hour was doing some thinking. To be more specific he was analyzing his fight with the Worm from earlier and it just wasn't clicking.

_That worm was acting weird, worms never attack humans. I mean they usually impersonate the person and from their they drive the real person insane through their intimidation of them._ Tendou said recalling how Worms were in the past. _Also it should have shedded it's skin earlier if it's been on the loose for so long. It's just not adding up, it's like the Worms either evolved or something worse has happened._

As Tendou continued his stroll he saw his "Partner in Crime" approach him. The red beetle started to fly beside him.

"What have you learned from the natives?" Tendou asked as the Natives were worms who just wanted to live a normal life.

"**They're shocked."** The beetle started off, probably shocking anyone who didn't see the beetle talking coming. **"That worm and a few more aren't "natural". **

"That doesn't bode well with me." Tendou said as it seemed like someone was experimenting with Worms. Something that usually went south.

"**Agreed, do you think we should ask her for help?"** The beetle questioned as Tendou sighed at that question.

"It pains me but if we're truly going to get to the bottom of this then yes." Tendou admitted as he really didn't want it to go that way but given how this situation could potentially harm not only the people he protected but "her" people as well.

"**Should I get in contact with the others?"** Beetle asked referring to Tendou's allies.

"I'll call them myself." Tendou said as the Beetle decided to take off as he knew preparations for this meeting had to be made.

_Better start with Kagami, I'm sure he'll get a kick out of this one._ Was all Tendou could say before he made his way to the downtown police station. Kagami had become an inspector during the seven years they were apart.

_With Big Hero Six_

_8:00pm, TST_

We find our team eating a late dinner as the group had been in their own thoughts for a good chunk of the day.

"So, what's the plan Hiro?" Aiko asked wanting to know the teams next move.

"Plan?" Hiro said as that sounded foreign to him. "I don't have a plan."

"Come on man, you know you want to stop the Worms just as much as we do." Fred stated as Aiko nodded in agreement.

"We know you by now Hiro, what's our move?" Wasabi said knowing that the super genius of the team had to have a plan.

"Okay, I do have a plan but we have to be careful as to how we pull it off." Hiro answered back as the alarm which meant the Big Hero Six was ringing. Quickly, the team ran to the the briefing room where the commander was.

"It's not the worms." The Commander started off putting a cap to that. "It's a forest fire that needs to be contained. Now move!"

_Forest Location_

_8:30pm, TST_

It wasn't too hard to put out the forest fire. The team was able to keep it from spreading while allowing the fire department to do their job. Overall, it was an easy task and it felt good for the team to get a "Win" for once.

"I guess this is where my plan comes in huh?" Hiro asked as the team was briefed about it while they were being transported to the site.

"Okay, you say that it lives near here." Wasabi said as Baymax had put a tracer on the Worm.

"**Yes indeed, as a matter of fact we're close to its location."** Baymax said while pointing in the direction they needed to go too.

"Let's move then." Aiko said taking out a saber and a pistol she picked up from the armory.

"Agreed." The rest of the team said as they made their way towards the cave.

"You sure about this Baymax?" Fred said not really sensing anything.

"**Affirmative, we're on top of the creature as we speak."** Baymax stated as that had the team worried.

"On top?" Hiro questioned before the ground below them started to shake as five Worms appeared and started to surround them.

"Oh goody, they're five of them." Fred said as red energy started to flow around him.

"Let's capture one so we can at least study it." Hiro suggested earning nods from the combat members of the team.

"Big Hero Six, take your positions." Wasabi ordered while unsheathing his blades.

"Let's go." Aiko roared charing at her opponent who let out a primal roar in response.

**A/N**

I wanted to put the heroes through a arc that questioned their resolve. Big Hero Six as a team doesn't have too many stories about them. So what I want to accomplish is giving them some stories that showcases this team. Anyway Big Hero Six fans, let me know what you think.


End file.
